Cam Extras
This page lists moments that are not necessarily hinting at stronger feelings than friendship between Carly and Sam as well as things not mentioned in or directly related to the show. Nitpick 'Season One' iPilot *In iPromise Not to Tell, Carly is said to be a terrible liar, but she shows no difficulty in lying so Sam wouldn't get into trouble. *Sam gives Carly a 'You're not allowed to sleep without me' look when Carly dozes off to the sound of the cello. *Engulfed by Ballet Boy terror, Sam clutches Carly's shoulder for comfort. *Carly wakes Sam up by poking Sam's cheek with her foot. Sam takes no offense to this, and treats it as if it was normal. *Sam looks cozy and content when Carly is leaning into her at the computer and replies, "Yeah" in a cute voice after Carly says her name. *Carly latches onto Sam's arm in their moment of panic over Freddie uploading their personal banter on SplashFace. *Both Freddie and Sam agree that Carly is hot, but Carly responds to Sam saying it, not Freddie. Also, she seems to give less emotional reaction to when Freddie says it than Sam. *Carly gets so nervous for the webshow, she has Sam memorize what she has to do for the show, and Sam actually remembers everything. *Sam's affectionate nickname, Cupcake, for Carly is appropriate, as Carly (and Miranda) love cupcakes. *Carly and Sam face each other while dancing even though they were invited to dance by two boys. iWant More Viewers *Carly looks at Sam while asking if her and Freddie are staying for dinner. *When discussing her idea for getting more viewers, Carly looks at Sam, and after answering Freddie's question she goes right back to Sam. *Sam nearly straddles Carly on the couch to get the television remote back. *Carly leans more towards Sam than towards Freddie when they're looking at the computer together. iDream of Dance *Carly puts the lemon on Sam's glass first, pours the ice tea, then gives it to Sam before putting lemons on her's and Freddie's glasses. *Carly looks in Sam's direction when proposing that they ask viewers to send in dance videos to iCarly even though Sam's back is turned and she is bending behind the fridge door. *When Freddie gives a video the same rating as Carly did, Sam sarcastically says, "Weird you'd agree with Carly." He responds, with the same tone, "Weird you'd say that" which could imply that either he figured Sam would make fun of him, or would be jealous of him. *When they are dreaming, Sam looks as if she's struggling to get to Carly's side, but Freddie keeps moving in the way. At one point he lifts his arm to stop her from coming any closer. *When Carly "awakes" in her dream, she calls for Sam twice and includes Freddie only in her third call. iLike Jake *Carly places her arm behind Sam and uses it to encourage her to move forward while the girls are shouting about Jake being single. *Carly grips and touches Sam's arm while they are spying on Jake. *Sam breaks up the arguing with Carly and Freddie by saying "I'm gonna puke all over both of you!" iWanna Stay With Spencer *Carly rests her legs on Sam's legs which are elevated by the coffee table while they eat popcorn. iNevel *Sam knows where Spencer and Carly hide their spare key. *Sam: "Nevel called you a fat flower?" Hint of disbelief, "That boy must have crud in his eye." *When Freddie tells Carly to "Come show my lips exactly what he did!", she rolls her eyes at him. *When they confront Nevel (with Germy´s help), both Carly and Sam wear heart necklaces (Carly a red one, Sam a blue one). iSpy a Mean Teacher *Carly isn't excited to be in a dark room with only Freddie in it--because she also doesn't love Freddie 'that way' either. iWill Date Freddie *When Sam asks for one of Freddie´s baby pictures, Carly reaches over to her, probably playfully slapping her arm (Sam is off-screen). *Carly defends Sam to Freddie and states that Sam doesn't lie, although she's said to be an expert liar. She could mean that Sam doesn't lie to her. *Carly says "Oh come on!" in an angry tone when Freddie claims he no longer wants to do iCarly because of how Sam treats him. *After Sam hugs Freddie, she immediately gives him a wedgie, killing a sweet moment between the two. iWant a World Record *Sam playfully tickles Carly after they put up a video of a boy who tickles himself. iRue the Day *Carly doesn´t move more than necessary when Sam pushes past her to read the second half of Spencer´s back. iHatch Chicks *Carly and Sam glance at each other and smile multiple times while they are filming the web show in their bathing suits. *Carly calls for Sam first when she hears a baby chick in the drain. *Sam and Carly both kiss the same elevator glass that their last baby chick is behind in excitement. iPromote Techfoots *When the gang is shown the techfoot shoe for the first time at the headquarters, Sam is leaning unnessarily close to Carly to see a shoe that is right in front of her. *Sam tells Carly "Let's shake it baby!" before they start the webcast. iGot Detention *Instead of trying to get Sam out of detention, Carly decides it's better to get into detention with her to do the show. *Sam and Carly manage to get detention, while Freddie doesn't. *Carly does some truly mischievous things to get in trouble ( loosening bolts from a chair to hurt a teacher and setting the fire alarm off ). *Sam was able to get out of an oral report after Carly sets off the fire alarm. *When Sam tells Carly to say why they got detention, she replies " 'Cause we're naughty!" *Carly´s and Sam´s arm are hooked together when they are bathing in Spencer´s gigantic coffee cup at the end. iMight Switch Schools * When offered a scholarship to Briarwood, Carly asks about Sam getting the same offer, and doesn't even mention Freddie. *In the scene where Carly is dreaming about Briarwood school and wakes up in her pajamas, she's shown wearing pants with female signs on them. iWin a Date *Carly jokes that Sam has painted her dream when Sam paints a meatball on Gibby's back. iHave a Lovesick Teacher *Carly calls Lauren Ackerman "hot", hinting that she may be interested in women. Season Two iStage an Intervention *Carly and Sam do a sketch where they eat bananas, similar to one that Fleck and Dave do for their video in "iQuit iCarly". *Carly and Sam sing "Take Me Back" by Backflesh on the web show. *Sam rings the doorbell when she visits Carly, and behaves awkwardly polite. *Carly lets Sam eat Spencer's sandwich. *Sam is bummed about not getting invited to a party Carly is going to. *Freddie knows that Carly is coming to him to talk about Sam. iOwe You *Sam goes to Carly when Freddie says Sam never pays back money she borrows. *To earn money to pay off Carly and Freddie, Sam gets a job. If it was only Freddie she owed money, she probably wouldn't have done it. iHurt Lewbert *When Sam pushes Freddie out from in between them during his "confetti cannon" explanation, Carly is wearing a small smirk. *Sam notices that Lewbert's wart is on Carly's shoe. *Both Carly and Sam leave as soon as they realize Mrs. Benson wants to take care of Lewbert. *Sam is disgusted that Freddie slept in only his socks and spits out her chips. Normally Sam likes gross things, and food. *Carly points out to Freddie that his mom cares most about him, and Sam supports her theory. iGo to Japan *Sam knows that Freddie still watches Carly through his peephole and she hits Freddie's door knowing he would be on the other side. *Sam asks Carly if she kept running when a cop chased her, implying that only Carly was there to witness the event, not Freddie. *In the plane, Carly admits that she's a little cold after Sam gets up to pick up a possum, meaning she may be warm when Sam's near. *Carly listens to Sam´s stomach growling even though she says she doesn´t want to. *When Freddie and Carly carry Sam, Carly is holding Sam´s lower body. *Freddie doesn't hold up the iWeb Show Award trophy with Sam and Carly. iPie *Carly compares the baby's blank expression to Sam being in Math class. *Carly knows how Sam's great grandfather died. *Sam raises her eyebrows in amusement when Carly sings at the funeral. iChristmas *Sam's stocking is right next to Carly's on the car. *In the episode, Carly always mentions Sam's name before Freddie's. *Sam ( as well as Mitch ) mentions that Spencer felt she was a bad influence to Carly, so he didn't allow them to be friends, but never says that Carly shared these feelings. *Carly has a considerably boring life without Sam in it ( in her alternate world, Spencer is a lawyer, engaged to Mrs. Benson, Freddie is her soon-to-be nephew, her boyfriend is Nevel, and iCarly never was created ). This shows the impact Sam has on Carly's life, suggesting that Carly needs Sam ( to liven up her mundane life ) just as much as Sam needs her. iMeet Fred *After a while, Carly can't help but be annoyed at Freddie, along with Sam, for "killing" Fred. iGive Away a Car *Carly pulls Sam off Nevel, and holds her back when she tries to hurt Nevel. iRocked the Vote *Sam knows what a hobknocker is, and tells Carly what it means. *Carly and Sam prepare for a skit where they 'dance in each other's mouths'. Them inventing that skit could imply they secretly want to be in each other´s mouth (kiss). iLook Alike *Sam and Carly show a web bit about tantrums, which Sam throws when she doesn't get her way. *Carly portrays the girl who has a tantrum, though this is Sam's niche. *Carly fakes a tantrum to stop Freddie and Sam from arguing. *Sam is shocked when her lookalike asks, "Since when did Freddie start looking so hot?" *Carly is aware that Sam goes to a therapist to discuss her "issues" and sarcastically tells her that it's not working. iWant My Website Back *The password to the iCarly website is 'Sam loves Ham'. iDate a Bad Boy *Sam stands behind Carly somewhat protectively while she talks to Griffin, and when she leaves, she just says "I'll leave you two... to it". It almost sounded as if she was going to say "lovebirds" but didn't. *Sam at first never considered that delinquents like Griffin would be her type, but she is happy to learn this news. *Sam is seen wearing her rainbow ring for the first time on the show. Since then, she has also been wearing it throughout most of "iTake on Dingo" and at the beginning of "iThink They Kissed". *Sam seemed to mention "kissing" a lot in the episode. *Both Carly and Sam have dated both a nice guy and a bad boy, ( For Carly, Freddie/Jake & Griffin; Sam dated Pete and Jonah ) showing they look for similar traits in people when they date. iMust Have Locker 239 *When Sam asks if they're gonna massage the elderly, Carly responds in a cute voice, "Not todaayyy!" *Carly tells Freddie he's too close when he takes Sam's spot on camera when they are filming a web cast. *After Carly says "Richard White has locker 239!", Sam responds, "Had baby, had!" *Sam missed having the locker next to Carly's locker iTwins *Sam playfully snaps at Carly´s hand. *Sam confides in Carly about her twin coming over and would rather stay at Carly's house than spend time with her sister. *When Freddie asks what's going on, Carly lies to him, and says "Nothing!" instead of telling him about what's bothering Sam. *Sam despises stripes on guys, but has no problem wearing stripes, nor with girls wearing stripes. *Melanie shows attraction to Freddie. Since she is displayed as being the total opposite of Sam, this could imply Sam isn´t attracted to Freddie ( or to guys at all ). *Carly knows why Sam can't stand the letter 'Q'. *Freddie gloats about kissing who he thinks is Sam, and Sam seems to feel insulted by this to the point of annoyance. *Sam insults Freddie after he suggests that they kissed, likely a reminder to Freddie to zip his lips about their kiss. Oddly, she's able to keep a straight face, and her feelngs about the kiss are veiled. *Carly insists that Sam is telling the truth about Melanie to Freddie, until Sam tells her to drop it. *Carly: He loves to be right. Sam: All boys do. Carly: Totally *Sam lets Freddie think he's got it all figured out, but never admits to kissing him, like he thought she did. iFight Shelby Marx *Sam grabs onto Carly somewhat aggressively when she gets excited during the Shelby Marx fight. *Sam put up posters with Freddie to promote Carly's fight and Sam playfully pokes Carly's belly in excitement for her match. *Sam teaches Carly how to trash talk for a press conference. *Sam sits next to the podium during the press conference. Mirroring the line-up of Shelby´s team, it´s the place of the emotional supporter and the person most important to the fighter. *When Shelby confronts Carly, Sam defends her, and when Freddie tries to change the subject - as well as disregarding the seriousness of the situation, she elbows him in the gut. 'Season Three' iCook *Carly looks on in amusement when Sam shows off her locker security system by frying a knackwurst. *Carly tells Spencer that Sam feels bad about him getting shocked by her locker. iSpeed Date *After Carly is turned down by Nate, she mentions that there are no other boys she likes to ask to the dance. After this, she asks if Sam is going to the dance. *Sam says "There are no guys at this school that don´t make me sick." Apparently, her past relationships with boys frustrated her a lot. *Sam says "C'mon! Who wouldn't wanna go out with THIS!?" to encourage iCarly fans to take Carly to the school dance. *Carly gently grabs Sam's wrist to stop her from going to throw Fat Cakes at joggers. *When Spencer does windmills and knocks out Freddie, Sam joins in. Carly watches and decides to do the same thing, not caring that Freddie is knocked out. iCarly Awards *Carly lets Sam borrow one of her bras. *When the iCarly awards are starting, Sam and Carly are commenting on each other saying things like, "Isn't she beautful?", and, "No she looks much better!" *Carly and Sam are wearing red and blue respectively, which could be a call back to an episode iMust Have Locker 239, where an art teacher and Spencer "make purple" by combining red and blue paint that they get all over each other's faces when they kiss in the episode. *Carly jokes that a turtle looks better than most of Sam's past boyfriends. *Sam gives a hurt look after Carly makes this joke. iFind Lewbert's Lost Love *On the Lewbert cam, Carly and Sam are heard singing "My World" together, the song from the video they tried to help Ginger Fox make. *When they prank call Lewbert, both Carly and Sam imitate guy voices, each humored by one another's fake voice. *Sam accepts that Carly doesn´t help her get her phone from Lewbert´s office, but simply hefts Freddie over her shoulder and carries him away to help her. *Carly screams for Sam only when Marta is chasing her. iMove Out *When the petographers vandalize the iCarly studio, Carly agrees with Sam that they should retaliate and she attempts to graffiti the studio. *Carly hints at the fact that she times Sam whenever she decides to pick a lock, as she's able to tell Sam's personal best time is 17 seconds. *Carly doesn't scold Sam after she steals Harmoo from the petographers, and throughout the episode is supportive of Sam's vandalizing to get even with the petographers. This could be Sam's behavior starting to rub off on Carly. iEnrage Gibby *After Freddie says the line, "I want one of those!", originally Sam was going to put her arm around Carly and say "Dude, you can't even get one of THESE", but it was cut from the episode due to it taking place after iSaved Your Life. *Carly takes a page out of Sam's book and they sell one of Spencer's sculptures for $4,000: : Carly: Let's get some real money out of this guy. : Sam: (pats Carly´s head) Yeah that's my girl! *Carly has been known to be a bad liar, ( iPromise Not To Tell ) but she seems to have no problem when her and Sam lie to trick an art critic who gave Spencer a bad review. *At Carly's request, Sam goes to Gibby's house to convince him not to fight Freddie. iSpace Out *Both Carly and Sam believe the billionaire when he lies about monkeys being in their space pods, and getting autographs from Johnny Depp. *Carly yells at Freddie to "shut up!" but says nothing to Sam when she begins to feel claustrophobic. iFix a Popstar *Carly plays with Sam's shoelaces nonchalantly. *Sam and Carly both mock the idea that Ginger Fox was considered hot back in the days. iWon't Cancel the Show *Carly is indifferent to Freddie's Spanish tirade, caring more about what happened to Sam. *Carly stops Spencer from revealing that Sam is in jail, and does not disclose it to the fans on iCarly. *It's suggested that Carly and Sam were going to do another edition of the pathetic play, ( "The Cowboy With A Mustache And The Idiot Farmgirl Who Thought The Mustache Was A Squirrel" ) one where Carly seems to give flirtatious vibes towards Sam, possibly acting a part. However, while Carly does the sketch with Spencer, most of the time she is looking away from him, which gives the impression that she'd only act that way with Sam, and that she is fully aware of her actions. *Carly appears less comfortable doing the same sketch with Spencer as she did with Sam. iBelieve in Bigfoot * Sam takes Carly and leaves with her to class, disregarding Freddie. She also gives the bullhorn Carly was holding to Freddie, so he would get in trouble by Ms.Briggs, not Carly. * Carly and Sam research Bigfoot together, although Sam disagrees that he really exists. * Carly wakes up Sam by messing up her hair a bit; neither Freddie nor Spencer say anything for Sam to wake up. * Sam and Carly share a window when they are on the look out for Bigfoot. * Carly smiles and laughs when Freddie describes what Sam could be dreaming about. * Carly and Sam try to drag Spencer to where he found Bigfoot. * Sam and Carly run along the same path when they hear the RV going off, while Spencer and Freddie go off in separate directions. iPsycho *Carly and Sam both dance with Cramps the clown, not with Nora. *Sam and Carly perform another edition of "The Cowboy and the Idiot Farm Girl" sketch, one where Sam is scripted to play a male, and Carly seems to flirt with her throughout the short play. Also, Sam's character is written to grab Carly during the sketch. *Nora kisses a female character played by Daniella Monet. Some Cam fans believe this is a possible indication that in the future there may be more girl/girl or Cam scenes iBeat the Heat *Sam takes Carly's paper with her assignment on it, and when Carly sees what she does with it says "Ew", ( with a smile ). It doesn't sound as if she is grossed out in the slightest by it, she seems more amused by Sam's actions. Sam then explains that "her pits are moist". *After Sam wipes her armpits with Carly's assignment paper, she offers it back to Carly, who says in a sweet tone, "No thanks." *Carly and Sam are close together standing at the counter, despite the heat, when Spencer comes in with the air conditioner. They also share a side of the air conditioner as well. *Sam asks Carly to rub her neck first. ''Note'' Sam has shown no serious interest in dating a boy at all during the third season. Cam moments on iCarly.com *'Carly's laptop image: '''While Sam's icon is ham, ( rightfully so because Sam loves ham ), Freddie's is a neon light sign saying the word "LIVE", and Spencer's is a picture of his bottle robot sculpture, Carly's image is of a bra. Since the other icons are of things each of the characters like, the bra could be a symbol for Carly being attracted to girls. *'Carly and Sam: The Early Years Gallery:' One photo mentions that Sam thought about getting the picture of her with Carly ( on her iCarly tee shirt ) tattooed on her back. ( see the picture here ) *'The Milk vs Hammers Random Debate: Sam and Freddie have a debate, whilst in two separate tubs and all goes well until they start arguing. Soon they are disregarding the debate and making animal noises ( "Quack!" "Meow!" ). Suddenly, Carly appears out of Sam's tub ( with almost NO room to lay down, so she was pretty close to Sam ) and says "Neigh!" with a smirk on her face. ( Watch the debate here ) *'''Carly's Pet Peeves blog: Carly's first pet peeve is about Sam eating off of her plate. ( Carly's blog ) *'Letter To That Kid Who Put My Phone Number On The Internet blog: '''Carly threatens the person who put her number on the internet by saying that she's gonna let Sam break his nose. ( Carly's blog ) *'iVote- Sam asks poll:' Before New Year's Eve, Sam asks iCarly fans who should Carly kiss to ring in the new year, the choices being Griffin, Freddie, Gibby, or "Someone New". If she puts an undefined option to such a poll, it can be suspected she is secretly implying herself. *'Missy and Me-- Back in the Day blog: Carly shows a photo of her and Missy when they were younger, and beneath it is the same picture, except Sam photodocked it to cover Missy's face with hers. Carly also hints that Sam may be jealous of Missy. ( Missy and Me--Back in the Day ) *'''Fourth of July Party Throwing Tips blog: Again, Carly first mentions Sam in her blog, and reveals that Sam can eat 47 ribs in 6.5 minutes. ( Fourth of July Party Throwing Tips ) *'Lewbert's Male Model Pics blog:' Carly buys the pictures of Lewbert as a gift for Sam. At the end of the blog, Sam says she's not giving up the pictures for anything ( possibly a nod to iDon't Wanna Fight ). ( Lewbert's Male Model Pics blog ) *'Who Looks Better blog:' Carly writes that Sam went out into the streets and asked 100 people whether Carly or Spencer wore their dress better. Carly wins 99.5 percent of the votes, due to everyone except Gibby voting for her. Sam considers his vote .5 percent of the votes and not 1 percent because she thinks he must have half a brain for not thinking Carly looked better. ( Who Looks Better blog ) Milk vs Hammers.jpg|Milk vs Hammers debate. Milk vs Hammers 2.jpg|Milk vs Hammers debate ending. IVote Sam asks.jpg|"Who should Carly kiss?" poll. Pairings Similar To Cam ( Drosh ) Drake/ Josh' '( "Drake and Josh" ) - Josh ( Carly ) is smart, responsible, a little obsessive, and has a large temper. Drake ( Sam ) is the cooler one, who's indifferent towards school and has a laid back attitude. They share a close relationship on the show, but some scenes on the show lead to speculation that they at least share a bromance. "Drake and Josh" is yet another creation of Dan Schneider's. ( Liley ) 'Miley/Lily' '( "Hannah Montana" ) - Miley ( Carly ) is the popular one, while Lily ( Sam ) is her sarcastic, funny bestfriend. '( Solex ) 'Alex/Sonny' ( "Wizards of Waverly Place"/ "Sonny With a Chance" ) - a crossover ship. Alex ( Sam ) is cynical, rude, and funny while Sonny ( Carly ) is the star of a show, has an upbeat attitude, and creates ideas for her show. Also, the actresses Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato draw comparisons to Cam, as they seem to be great friends in real life, and are often paired together. ( Carlinda ) Carter/Roslinda ( "Princess Protection Program" ) - Rosie (Carly) is a very feminine Princess. Carter (Sam) is a girl who works at her fathers bait shop. ( Selair ) Serena/Blair ( "Gossip Girl" ) - Serena and Blaire put their relationship with each other above one's with significant others. Also, they have a sisterly bond which people clearly notice. ( Cletchen ) 'Claire/Gretchen '( "Heroes" ) - Claire can keep a level head, but worries a lot about Gretchen, like Carly does with Sam. Gretchen is impulsive at times, and sometimes wishes for Claire to open up, and not be afraid. Nonetheless, like Sam and Carly, Gretchen absolutely adores Claire, while Claire considers Gretchen the friend she's wanted her whole life. ( LoVe ) Logan/Veronica ( "Veronica Mars" ) - Veronica ( Carly ) is sassy, and highly intelligent, while Logan ( Sam ) disregards school, but is very genre savvy, and will always protect Veronica when she is in danger ( preferably by means of physical violence ). Also, Veronica began dating Logan seriously after her second breakup with nice boy Duncan ( Freddie ). ( Nuke ) Luke/Noah ( "As the World Turns" ) - Both Luke and Noah could be considered the male counterparts of Sam and Carly, as they are similar in appearance to one another. Noah tends to spend more time at Luke's house than his own ( the same could be said for Sam staying at Carly's ), and Noah has a father in the military, as does Carly. Due to this, Noah tends to behave more conservatively, while Luke is outgoing and willing to take risks. ( SoRiku ) Sora/Riku & ( AkuRoku ) Axel/Roxas '( "Kingdom Hearts" ) - Sora and Riku are best friends, as are Axel and Roxas. Each of them risked their lives for the safety of their friend, and treated them differently than others. Riku and Axel draw comparisons to Sam, as they are slick talkers, they can tell when something will have a bad result, and tend to be competitive. On the other hand, Sora and Roxas show resemblance to Carly with their sense of justice, loyalty, and at times complete obliviousness. '( Kigo ) 'Kim/Shego' ( "Kim Possible" ) - Kim and Shego have an ongoing rivalry, but they'd rather fight with each other than anyone else. Also, opposite to iChristmas, in an alternate world, they would be good friends. In this world, Shego tries to tell Kim something, but is unable to before her evil side returns. Kim shares the same perfectionist outlook as Carly does, and Shego draws comparisons to Sam with her tendency to solve problems with violence. ( Nady ) Nico/Grady ("Sonny With a Chance" ) - Nico ( Carly ) and Grady ( Sam ) are another example of a male version of ( Cam ) Sam/Carly. ( Halex ) Harper/Alex '( "Wizards of Waverly Place" ) - Harper (Carly) and Alex (Sam) have a very close friendship. '( Trulu ) 'True/Lulu' '( "True Jackson VP" ) - True and Lulu are best friends; True is successful and fashionable, Lulu is her random counterpart. '''Cory/Shawn '( "Boy Meets World" ) - Cory (Carly) is sassy, a bit high strung and tends to overreact, and tends to follow the rules. He is also the less cool one out of the two of them. Shawn (Sam) is rebellious, doesnt care for school, is the cooler one out of the two of them, and has a bad home life. He also spends more time at Cory's house than his own and considers Cory's family his own family much like Sam does with Carly's brother, Spencer. Cory and Shawn also have what viewers might see as a 'bromance' and have been best friends their whole lives. Cory and Shawn also had an episode where they "broke up" much like Carly and Sam did in iQuit iCarly. '''SpongeBob/Patrick ( "SpongeBob SquarePants" ) SpongeBob and Patrick have been best friends since they were babies, and there have been several scenes suggesting a relationship between them. Fans have questioned this too, however, creator Stephen Hillenburg has denied this. In some ways, SpongeBob and Patrick's friendship could be seen as similar to Carly and Sam's. King Julien and Skipper' '( "The Penguins of Madagascar" ) Skipper is the leader of the Penguins and can get upset much like Carly,and Julien has a tolerant behavior similar to Sam. Edd and Eddy ( "Ed, Edd n Eddy" ) Edd is intelligent and kind like Carly and Eddy has a similarity to Sam. Cam Fanfiction Untitled by journaliar. Cam one-shot. Rated K+ iWin, iLose by IamPumkin. She had finally won the little game her and Sam were playing. The game where Sam tried to desperately not to lose at she, Carly, had won. Rated T''' Growing Pains by journaliar. Spencer's been noticing some things...CarlyxSam. Oneshot. Rated '''T iAm Not Jealous by NickyNineDoors99. Carly is NOT jealous because of the Seddie kiss ... yeah ... Rated T''' iLove You, Idiot by shawn-n-belle. "I'll never let go, I promise." She's your Jack, you're her Rose. And you can't let her go. No matter if that means you die with her because without her, you are nothing. Rated '''T iSpray by AnNtidote. Of course you wouldn’t understand this scene. You don’t know what love is because you’ve never felt it, not in the romantic sense of the word. Cam. Carly/Sam one-shot. Rated T''' Doubts by demondreaming. Sam loves Carly. But she's pretty sure Carly doesn't feel the same way. But sometimes... sometimes she has doubts. Essentially Sam's POV on major Cam moments. SamxCarly, some profanity. Rated '''T iRealize by coffee.runt. Everyone else realizes the relationship between Carly and Sam, so why can't they figure it out themselves? Short drabbles of different characters reflecting on the relationship between Carly and Sam. CAM! Rated T Cam Fansites *The Cam Era is the Cam forum. *Team Cam is another Cam forum. *http://community.livejournal.com/nick_girlslash/12827.html Lists some of the many reasons that Cam is considered canon. *http://the-windowbird.livejournal.com/930.html 5 Reasons Why iSaved Your Life Was Secretly Cam. Other Media thumb|left|400px File:Shoe.jpg|iFix A Popstar. Cam.png 69926 1402968189.jpg Carly Sam fanart.jpg|fanart by Cam070 Carly Sam fanart by Flamewolf 119.jpg|fanart by flamewolf 119 Sam Carly Groovy Smootie.jpg|Danwarp photo Cam friendship.jpg Cam moment.jpg cute Cam.jpg|Carly and Sam sleeping. screencap.jpg screencap 2.jpg Canon.jpg|Icon. Cam hug.jpg Cam hug 2.jpg I-carly09.jpg|The first episode of iCarly. random Cam.jpg random Cam 2.jpg Cam 2.jpg 5739950.jpg untitle.JPG ViewersHandTouch.jpg|iWant More Viewers. thumb|right|400pxthumb|left|400px Return to Cam Relationship Category:Pairings Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4